The secrets
by xxStayStrongxx
Summary: What happens when Miley Stewart who is secretly Hannah Montana meets Cleo, Rikki, and Emma who happen to be mermaids? Will they find out each other's secrets?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own H2O: Just Add Water, or Hannah Montana. This is my first fanfiction ever, I hope you enjoy. I've wanted to write this story for a while. Feel free to tell me what you think of it. **

**Chapter One:**

Miley's p.o.v:

It had been a few weeks since I first arrived in the Gold Coast in Australia. Daddy thought it would be a good idea to move here because of all the crazy things that had been happening in Malibu... I still can't believe some of the things that had happened, happened.

Well anyways, my name is Miley Stewart, I'm sixteen years old, and I am not just what you would call an "average girl". Have you heard of Hannah Montana? Yes, of course you have. Who hasn't? Hannah's famous. The truth is...I'm Hannah Montana. Yup, that's right regular old me, Hannah Montana. Today is my first day at my new high school. As I walked through the doors I bumped into a girl with dark brown hair, and tan skin.

She smiled at me, and said "Hi, I'm sorry for bumping into you. My name is Cleo Seteori, you must be new here."

I told her, "Yeah, it's my first day, I'm Miley." She looked at me oddly as I talked.

She said to me, "Never heard an accent like that before, are you from another country?"

I told her "Yes, I am from Tennessee in the states, we all have accents like that there."

She replied "Well, that's cool. Your voice kind of reminds me of somebody famous..."

I was scared that Cleo would find out my secret... She couldn't find out I was Hannah, that is all I had left after all that had happened back in Malibu, I lost everything. Thankfully, Cleo didn't remember who my voice sounded like so I quickly said goodbye to her, and went to my next class.

Cleo's p.o.v:

There is something strange about that new girl... What did she say her name was... Miley...? What a strange name... I was deep in thought as I bumped into Lewis...

He looked at me playfully, and said to me "watch where you're going, or I will make you watch where you are going."

I shoved him, and gave him a kiss. I had missed Lewis I hadn't seen him in a few days because I had been busy with the girls at Mako. I thought maybe he could remember the singer with an accent like Miley's, it wouldn't hurt to ask.

"Hey Lewis, can you think of a famous person who is from Tennessee from the states."

Lewis thought for a moment before finally saying, "Do you mean Hannah Montana?"

I looked at him smiled, and replied, "Yes, that's who. There is something freaky about this new girl, her name is Miley. She sounds exactly like Hannah Montana I think they even have similar facial features."

He looked at me with a weird look on his face, and said "Cleo, you must be crazy there is no way that Hannah Montana is that girl. They look nothing alike."

I glared at him, and said, "How would you know? Have you seen Miley? They look a lot alike!"

He looked frightened, and replied, "Cleo you know I love you, I do but, I just don't think Miley is Hannah. No, I haven't seen her but, if she was Hannah the world would find out by now because that is an impossible secret to keep from the world especially being as famous as Hannah is"

I looked at him, and said, "I guess you might be right but, the mermaid secret is huge too, and nobody knows about that, now I've got to go see you later."

I walked away, and walked to the library to learn more about Hannah Montana.

Miley's p.o.v:

School was now over, so I had decided I would go for a swim at the beach. I quickly walked home, and changed into my bikini, and headed towards the beach. As I was walking down to the beach I saw Cleo with two other girls who had blonde hair, and the same lockets as Cleo. They must be best friends I thought.

I remembered back to when I actually had best friends, man I missed them so much... I can't believe they were now gone... I miss them each, and everyday, and I will never forgive myself for what happened to them. That's the reason why we moved here. My dad knew that living in California would be way to painful for me right now. Lily, and Oliver will always be my best friends in my heart.

As I walked closer to Cleo, and her friends to say hi to Cleo, I saw them run into the water, and dive in fully clothed. That was odd... Why would they dive in the water fully clothed...? As I looked closer at them I saw a tail appear out of the water... Were Cleo, and her friends mermaids...? That's impossible there is NO such thing as mermaids... I tried to think of what I knew about Cleo which was nothing besides the fact that she is a mermaid... I ran out to the water to see if the mermaids were still there but, they were now gone.

Emma's p.o.v:

We had just dived into the water heading towards Mako at full speed. The reef was as beautiful as ever. Man, do I love being a mermaid. I get to see so many things that normal people get to see plus, what's better then sharing something as amazing as this with your best friends. My best friends were Cleo, and Rikki.

As soon as we arrived at the moon pool I noticed that Cleo had a weird look on her face, and I wondered what was wrong so I asked her, "What's wrong Cleo."

She replied by saying, "Nothing, I am just really confused."

Rikki asked her, "About what?"

She replied, "It's just I met this strange girl earlier who had an accent that sounded exactly like Hannah Montana's, and she has the same facial features as Hannah, and their both from the same place. Also, get this nobody really knows anything about Hannah besides the fact that she is famous. I'm thinking maybe somehow Miley is Hannah."

I didn't believe this, Hannah was my favorite singer, I loved her. I told Cleo, "That is unlikely Cleo, there is no way this girl you met is Hannah Montana, how could that even be possible?"

Cleo just stared blankly as me, and said, "I don't know but, it is possible."

So, I just looked at her, and gently said, "But, it's not likely."

Cleo said, "I guess you're right, I'd better get home before Kim does something to my room."

With that, she was gone.

I asked Rikki, "Do you think she'll be okay?"

Rikki replied, "Yeah, she'll be fine, she's just imagining things. Well, I'm off too, Zane, and I are catching a movie. See you later Emma."

I decided to hang out at the moon pool a little longer before going home to finish homework.

**A/N: What happened to Miley that was so traumatic that it caused her family to move to the Gold Coast? Will Cleo find out for sure that Miley is Hannah Montana? What will Miley do now that she knows the girls are mermaids? Keep reading to find out! I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Please feel free to leave me feedback, it will be greatly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own H2O:Just Add Water, or Hannah Montana.**

**Chapter 2:**

Rikki's p.o.v:

I walked into school the next morning when I saw that Miley girl who Cleo had been talking about yesterday. I walked up to her, and decided to introduce myself to be friendly.

I said to her, "Hey, I'm Rikki. I heard you moved here from the states, and just wanted to say Hi."

Miley gave me a weird look, and just stared at me for a minute before finally replied saying, "Hey Rikki, I'm Miley."

As she spoke I realized Cleo was right, she did sound like Hannah Montana. Maybe I could get some things out of her.

I replied to her, "Nice to meet you Miley, if you don't mind me asking why exactly did you move from the states to Australia?"

She looked down at the ground with a sad expression on her face before replying "Well, you see some tragic things happened to me while I was in California which is where I lived before I moved here, and my dad thought it'd be better if we got away from there so we moved here."

I was wondering what had happened to Miley, and decided maybe now wasn't the best time to ask but, she seemed like a decent girl that I could deal with. Maybe we could be friends. I knew Emma would welcome her automatically, and Cleo could do the research on her she'd been dying to do .

I finally asked her, "Would you like to sit with my friends, and I during lunch?"

Miley smiled, and said, "Yes, I would. I'll see you at lunch Rikki, I've gotta get to class."

Miley's p.o.v:

I walked into the cafeteria with my bagged lunch that my dad had packed me at home, and saw Rikki, and her other friends a.k.a the other mermaids. I wondered why they all wore the same locket. Maybe that powered their mermaid powers...? I would definitely need to find out more about these girls if that's what you would call mermaids... I sat down next to Rikki.

Rikki smiled at me, and said, "Guys this is Miley, she just moved here from California."

Cleo looked at me oddly, and said, "Yeah, we've already met."

I thought to myself, is Cleo mad at me about something?

The other girl at the table smiled at me, and said, "Hey, I'm Emma it's nice to have a new face around here."

I smiled back, and said, "Nice to meet you Emma."

Cleo looked at me, and said, "So, what do you think of Hannah Montana...?"

I looked back at her unsure of what to say, and said, "Um...Well she's alright."

Emma glared at me, and said, "ALRIGHT?! ALRIGHT?! JUST ALRIGHT?! HANNAH MONTANA IS A GODDESS!"

Well, she's a huge fan of mine I see. I didn't know what to say back to that so I just ate my lunch in silence as all three of the girls kept staring at me. I wanted to know more about them being mermaids so, I came up with something to ask them.

I asked them, "So, do you guys believe in mythical creatures such as I don't know... mermaids."

They all looked at me in horror before Cleo finally responded to me saying, "Why would you ask us about mermaids...? Do you believe in mermaids...?"

I decided it would be fun to mess with their heads, and told them, "Well actually, I saw three mermaids in the water yesterday..."

Emma's p.o.v:

This is bad... This new girl is on to us, and she might know our secret... I looked at Cleo, and Rikki in horror. They both had the same looks on their faces as I did.

I finally responded to Miley saying, "And why are you bringing this up to us...?"

She said, "Oh no reason, just thought that you guys would know something about mermaids considering..."

Miley looked at the glass of water sitting next to me, and picked it up... She wouldn't... We all scooted away from her...

Miley's p.o.v:

I just need to know how they transform into mermaids... They obviously don't like water because they backed away as soon as I picked up the glass of water. I decieded I must do this. I quickly made sure nobody was around before dumping the water on Cleo.

Cleo's p.o.v:

Miley had just dumped water all over me... I quickly rushed into a near by janitor's closet... I didn't know where else to go... I flopped down on the ground as soon as I had arrived in the closet.

Rikki rushed into the closet with a pissed off expression on her face. As she dried me off she said, "I am going to kill that girl! That was a close one!"

I didn't want Rikki to kill her but, I also didn't want Miley to find out our secret.. Who knows what she would do if she found out we were the mermaids she had seen at the beach... I have no idea what lead her onto us...

I replied to Rikki saying, "Look, I know this is bad, very bad but, we've kept people from finding out before, and Miley is no exception to that rule."

Miley p.o.v:

I was right, water did transform them into mermaids. I decided to tell them I knew the truth about them, and that I would keep their secret on one condition...

I walked over to Emma, and told her straight up, "I know you guys are mermaids."

Emma's p.o.v:

I looked at her horrified, and replied, "Um...What...? Psh... Us mermaids...? No..."

Miley got some water out, and dumped it on my arm. I tried running away but, I ended up tripping, and falling, and before I knew it I was a mermaid. I looked horrified at Miley... She knew our secret... We were exposed...

Miley's p.o.v:

I saw Emma down on the ground in mermaid form, and smiled at her, and handed her a towel.

She looked at me, and asked, "How did you find out...?"

I told her "I saw you guys run into the water fully clothed, and dive in, and then I saw your tails, and it kind of made sense from there..."

Emma looked at the ground, and said, "Listen Miley, you can't tell anyone..."

I cut her off, and said, "I know Emma, and I won't tell anybody on one condition..."

Emma's p.o.v:

This is bad... This is really bad... She knows our secret! She might tell everyone!

I asked her, "What might that condition be...?"

She looked at me, and said "The condition is that..."

**A/N: Well, Miley knows that the girls are mermaids! What will her condition be...? Keep reading to find out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own H2O: Just Add Water or Hannah Montana!**

**Chapter Three:**

Emma's p.o.v:

She looked at me, and said "The condition is that...you, Rikki and Cleo become my new friends. I kind of have a huge secret of my own, and I know what it's like keeping secrets. I wouldn't tell anybody your secret because that's not fair to you guys. How did you girls all become mermaids though?"

As soon as I heard her condition I was relived but, I couldn't help but wonder what Miley's big secret was so I came up with an idea on how to find out.

I replied to her saying, "Of course we wll be your friends, and meet us after school at my house, and we will tell you story of how we became mermaids as long as you promise to tell us your secret as well."

Miley's p.o.v:

I froze as soon as she asked me to tell them my secret as well. I mean seriously I am Hannah freaking Montana for crying out loud, I'm famous. I can't risk telling people I barely know my secret but, I was also curious on how these girls became mermaids. I decided since I know their secret if they expose my Hannah secret, I could always just expose their mermaid secret.

So, I turned to Emma and told her, "We have a deal."

Cleo's p.o.v:

It was after school, and Rikki, Emma, and I had gathered at her house. Emma had told us on the walk home from school that Miley would be coming over, and how she had agreed to keep our secret if we became friends with her so of course we agreed. Miley was a pretty cool girl after all. She also said that Miley had some big secret to tell us as well. I was finally going to find out if she really was Hannah Montana! Just than the doorbell rang.

Miley's p.o.v:  
I had just rang the doorbell, and I had the box that I keep my Hannah clothes, and wig in. I was scared to be honest about telling them my secret but, I knew it had to be done.

Emma answered the door, and greeted me by saying, "Hey Miley, come on in."

I walked in, and followed Emma into the living room where Cleo, and Rikki were sitting on the couch.

Rikki's p.o.v:

Miley had just entered the room, and we began to tell her about how we turned into mermaids, and we told her the basic things about being mermaids. Including how we can't touch water, how we have powers, and what the full moon does to us. After that we showed her our powers, and she was shocked.

Miley's p.o.v:

These girls are well... just amazing! It makes me wish that I was a mermaid.

As I got lost in thought Emma began to speak to me saying, "Miley, since we told you what you wanted to hear it's time for us to know your secret..."

I was still scared, and asked where the bathroom was, Emma told me. I thanked her, and rushed off to put on my Hannah clothes. I put on everything except the wig. I was now doing Hannah's make up.

Rikki's p.o.v:

So, this girl is supposed to tell us her "big" secret, and she rushes off to the bathroom?! I was loosing my paitence for her, and was just about to leave when she came back all glittered up, and in some really expensive clothes. Wow, I thought she must be rich. Is that her secret? If so I just wasted an hour on her!

Miley's p.o.v:

As I walked back in the room I saw that Rikki looked annoyed at me, Cleo looked curious, and Emma looked well, normal. It was time to tell them no matter if I wanted to, or not it was to late.

I then began to speak to them, "Okay, my secret is a little different from yours but, it's still big."

Rikki rolled her eyes, and just screamed at me, "GET ON WITH IT!"

So, I turned around, and put on my wig, and said to them, "I'm Hannah Montana."

As I said that the girls all looked shocked... I then thought back to when I told Lilly, and Oliver that I was Hannah, and I burst into tears remembering them... I still just can't believe their gone... I am still not ready to admit what really happened to anybody... It's to painful to want to remember...

Cleo's p.o.v:

As soon as Miley told me she was Hannah I was happy because I was right but, then she began crying for some reason which began to worry me... I wondered if we had done something that had made her begin to cry...

Rikki's p.o.v:

WOAH! Who would have thought that Miley was Hannah?! I can't believe Cleo is right! I remember seeing Hannah live a year ago when she performed here but, I never really expected Miley to be Hannah. I then looked at Miley again, and she was crying I remembered her telling me why she had moved here, and I felt bad for her, and wondered what happened to her to make her move here.

Emma's p.o.v:

Wow, my favorite singer is right in front of me! AH! But, why is she crying...? What could we have done...?

Cleo looked concerned too, and finally asked her, "What's wrong Miley?"

Miley replied, "It's just... before I moved here something horrible happened..."

Cleo's .:

I looked at her sympathetically, and said, "Would you like to talk about it...?"

Miley looked down for a few seconds before finally replying, "Sure... I've kept all this in way to long..."

I looked at her, and smiled, and said, "What's going on then?"

She replied, "Before I came here I lost two of the people who meant a lot to me... My best friend's Lilly, and Oliver..."

Rikki asked her, "Lost? As in they stopped being your friend, or lost as in they... uh... you know passed away...?"

Miley looked at the ground again before finally replying, "They passed away..."

**A/N: Oh no, Miley lost her two best friend's somehow. Keep reading to find out exactly how she lost them, and what drove her dad into moving to the Gold Coast.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own H2O: Just Add Water or Hannah Montana!**

**Chapter 4**

Cleo's p.o.v:

I stared her shocked... I couldn't believe that her best friends had died.. If I had ever lost Rikki or Emma I wouldn't even be able to survive... How was she doing it right now...? Man, she's so strong...

"Oh my god, I am so sorry" is all I could tell her.

She tried to smile at me, but couldn't. She replied, "Thanks Cleo..."

Rikki's p.o.v:

I felt awful for her. I wondered how they had passed away though... I decided to ask her.

"Hey Miley, if it isn't too much trouble asking how did your friends die..?" is how I asked her.

Miley's p.o.v:  
I guess it was time for me to tell someone how they died... I took off my Hannah wig before telling the story. I'd rather be Miley then Hannah when talking about my best friends deaths.

I began to tell the story, "We were on our way back from the mall and well it was raining very hardly... I was driving... We had gotten in a fight over something stupid and were just arguing in the car when suddenly... a drunk guy came driving down my lane on the wrong side of the road... I swerved off of the road and into a ditch and the drunk guy hit the back of the car... My friends and him were both killed that night... I was the only one unharmed from the accident.. During the months after the accident I couldn't handle it in Malibu... I would always break down crying because everything reminded me of them... My dad decided to move here because it was still by the water but it wasn't anywhere near California and he hoped that I would be able to move on from their deaths here... Also, I wouldn't have people constantly telling me that they are sorry about their deaths... My last few months in California were awful ones... To this day I still cannot live with myself because they were mad at me when they died and they will always stay mad at me... I cannot fix it... I wish things had been different and I had passed on to, but that is not possible..."

**A/N: I know it's short, but I'll leave this as a cliff hanger. I'm so sorry for not updating, I've been so busy with school. **


End file.
